This invention relates to bicycle lights.
When dark, or when visibility is poor, it is a legal requirement in many countries for riders of bicycles to have fitted and use illuminated front and back bicycle lights so that they are visible to other road users. Conventionally, bicycles have been fitted with a white front light at the front of the bicycle and a red rear light at the back of the bicycle or to one side of its rear wheel.
The present invention is concerned with providing an improved form of bicycle lighting that may be used in addition to, or instead of, conventional lights.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a bicycle light, comprising a light head operable to emit light of one colour in one direction and light of another, different colour in the opposite direction, and means for attaching the light head to an end of a bicycle""s handlebars, preferably the off-side end of the handlebars. The bicycle light enhances the visibility of the cyclist by adopting a novel position for the light, and it also encourages motorists to give the cyclist a wider berth while overtaking.
Preferably, said one colour is white, arranged in use to show a white light to the front of the bicycle. However, LEDs are the preferred light sources and for reasons of cost reduction, said one colour may alternatively be tinted white. Preferably, said other colour is red, arranged in use to show a red light to the rear of the bicycle.
Preferably, the attaching means includes a flexible stem that protrudes from the handlebars, with one end of the stem being connected (and more preferably releasably connected) to the light head, and the other end being attachable to the handlebar end. This allows for variable positions of the light head in relation to the bicycle. Also when the light head is detached from the stem, the stem can be adjusted into a position that does not protrude from the bicycle.
In the case where the bicycle light is for use with a bicycle having a tubular handlebar end, the attaching means preferably includes a device which can be inserted into the tubular handlebar end and operated so as to grip the inner surface of the tubular handlebar end.
These latter features may be provided independently of the first aspect of the invention. Accordingly, a second aspect of the invention provides a bicycle light for a bicycle having a tubular handlebar end, the light comprising an attaching device which can be inserted into the tubular handlebar end and operated so as to grip the inner surface of the tubular handlebar end, a flexible stem projecting from the attaching device, and a light head connected or connectable to the distal end of the stem and operable to emit light.
In one embodiment, the stem is movable between an in-use position in which the stem projects substantially from the attaching device and a stowed position in which the majority of the stem is stowed within the handlebar end.
The bicycle light preferably further includes a battery pack for powering the light head. In the case of a tubular handlebar end, the battery pack is preferably arranged to be housed inside the tubular handlebar end. In this case, the stem preferably includes conductors for supplying electricity from the battery pack to the light head.
Devices that contain light emitting diodes (LEDs) that flash on and off at high speed will enhance the visibility of the bicycle and rider, and may decrease the possibilities of accidents by attracting the attention of other road users. These can be used in conjunction with other more traditional devices, to increase further the visibility of the rider and bicycle. The light unit is preferably capable of emitting a constant light or a flashing light.
A second such bicycle light (which is optional) could be fitted to the handlebars on the near side of the bicycle. A further optional feature is to embody LEDs into the light head casing that could be used as direction indicators by blinking intermittently. When activated by a switching mechanism affixed to the handlebars, a blinking orange or yellow light would be emitted from the front and back of the light head casing, providing other road users with a more visible indication of the cyclist""s path.